


Don't Say That Word

by Scriberat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Kuja and Sephiroth both have issues they have to work through. Sephiroth discovers a boundary.
Relationships: Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 5





	Don't Say That Word

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked for domestic fights and this is one of 3 possibilities that popped into my head. i think only one of them actually counts as domestic...

Sephiroth had to admit he felt a certain way for Kuja, even if the two had only just met a couple weeks ago, and he could tell from the way Kuja eyed him and looked away that he felt something, too. So it was that Sephiroth broached the topic between them as they chilled together on the couch in the Tribal Siblings’ shared apartment. Zidane was off and away, and Mikoto was at a camp for the week, leaving them the perfect place to crash together.

“Since I’m staying over, I wanted to ask if you had any particular _plans,”_ he said, looking purposefully at Kuja. Kuja chuckled and swung himself over to straddle Sephiroth.

“Of course, but it’d do little good to skip right to the main course~ Enjoy the meal for everything it offers~”

Sephiroth smirked and laid his hands on Kuja’s hips. “How can I when the main course is so tantalizing?”

“Well, we ought to talk about boundaries in this. What are you into, first and foremost?”

“Domination. Tying my partner up and pulling their hair, mainly.”

“Is that so? How utterly expected,” Kuja said, playing with one of Sephiroth’s bangs and twirling it about his finger.

“I also enjoy it when I’m called _Master._ ”

That word. It shot through Kuja like a cold knife. The playful smile dropped off his face as he collected himself quickly.  
  
“Mm. No. I’m not calling you that,” he said, turning his face away haughtily to recover.

It was rather unfortunate at the time that Sephiroth misunderstood.

“No? Spoiled enough to think you get to pick?” he asked, his voice silky. It rang hard and metallic and… confusing, in Kuja’s head.

“Sephiroth,” he said sharply, turning back to him.

“Master,” Sephiroth corrected. He got a slap to the face, sharp, stinging, hot, angry, and when he looked at Kuja, he could see that anger mixed with fear, then replaced entirely by fear and regret.

“I-I. I…” Kuja disappeared. That was incredibly strange. Sephiroth realized belatedly that he had pushed too far. It was so obvious, so how had he missed it? Stupid. He was stupid.

He got up to look for Kuja, but the other was nowhere in the apartment, not in his room or the others’ rooms. He scratched his head and exited to the hallway, but that bore no clues. By the time he thought to track by the magic signature, the door had closed and locked behind him. Fantastic. Good thing Mikoto had thought to share her number with him before leaving for camp.

“Hello?” a young girl asked. “If this is a scam, I’ll drain your bank account.”

“No, this is Sephiroth. Kuja…”

“Did he run away?”

“He did.”

“What did you do?”

“I, uh…” She was 15. That was not something he wanted to discuss. “Actually, can I have your brother’s number?”

“Are you kinky?”

“What!?”

“The man Zidane sometimes calls his dad is actually the one who made us, Master Garland. Kuja’s got a lot of problems with that word as a result. Don’t ever mention it around him. I should have told you this before leaving.”

That explained so much. Made? Focus.

“Where is he now?” Sephiroth asked.

“Try the roof. He doesn’t like to go far.”

Sephiroth made for the roof. It was flat and open. He saw silver and white some way away and approached quietly.

“I asked Mikoto where you were. She explained that specific problem. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Oh, don’t you know? I’m in it for the drama of it all, disappearing at random because it draws things out and makes for a good episode.”

“Does that give me the role of mellow in this melodrama?” Sephiroth asked. Kuja said he hated the puns, but he always laughed.

He didn’t laugh.

“Why are you still here?”

“To apologize. I should have realized you weren’t joking the first time. I’m learning how you are when your jokes are pompous or covering inadequacies.”

“Hmph.”

“Like now. Don’t brush this off with humor.” Sephiroth moved closer and wrapped his arms tentatively around Kuja. “We’re getting to know each other. Let’s take it a step at a time?”

“… Okay. Fine. I dislike the word ‘master’ in any context. I try not to throw a fit about it every time, but I absolutely cannot stand calling someone else by that title.”

“Can I call you Master?”

“No!” Kuja turned, aghast.

“Master Kuja, won’t you let me cum?” Sephiroth asked, pushing his voice up a register. He chuckled. A laugh bubbled from Kuja’s throat, then echoed into the night.

“You are ridiculous!”

“I only hope that you’ll be just as ridiculous when you step across a boundary of mine.”

“I’ll do my best.” Kuja relaxed into Sephiroth’s hold and smiled. “Thanks for sticking around. Most people don’t.”

“They’re missing out,” Sephiroth said. He nuzzled Kuja and turned to face him at just the right moment when Kuja did the same. Their lips met. It was warm and inviting, and he could have drunk in the sight of Kuja's smile forever.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned for: "sephiroth gets his ass kicked by a thespian twink" coming at some point maybe idk


End file.
